


I remember

by jjangjjanghoseok



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Homestuck - Freeform, Humanstuck, Multi, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjangjjanghoseok/pseuds/jjangjjanghoseok
Summary: (COLLEGE HUMANSTUCK AU)SBURB was a dream.no trolls.no pesterchum.no god tiers.no evil.No lord English.No condescension.no prospit or derse.no buckets.it was all just a dream.but today is everyone's first year of college and it all feels like deja vu when they pass by each other in the hallways.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure if this is gonna be ongoing because I have 177847 works in my head that I desperately need to get out. 
> 
> homestuck has always been there for me for the past 4 years but I forgot about it until I ran into my old tumblr so ... tumblr reminded me of what I used to be 
> 
> since homestuck is practically over , I doubt there’s anyone reading stuff related to homestuck but yknow
> 
> Also there’s a bit of gay here and there (;

John laid in his bed, peacefully sleeping until he felt a sun ray hit his eyes. He must've forgot to shut the blind the night before. John flipped over to face the wall, trying to go back to sleep. He had a certain dream- a dream that he desperately tried to go back in again but then his phone alarm rang. A heavy sigh was heard from John as he lifted his torso up and turned off the alarm. 

"that was a weird dream.." he looked around the room. The dream felt surreal but today was not the day to be sitting around, it was john's first day of college and he couldn't afford to be late. He threw himself off the bed and cleaned up the area a bit before dad would come in with his harlequin and yell at him again. His room still looked the same after his four years in high school. Nicolas Cage/movie posters, his messy computer area, his organized movie and video game stash, he even had a "magic chest" that he kept in the corner of the room. John was never the type of person to be that messy, maybe you'll agree too if you saw how his room looked.

cleaning didn't take that long, getting ready didn't take that long either. Maybe except the fact that he stared at himself in the mirror for a while. John still looked like a dork even after he graduated (meaning he had the baby face). He just never liked the stubble or the idea of having a beard on his face. 

"John! You're gonna be late!" A man's voice shouted from downstairs. "You haven't even ate breakfast yet!"

"Coming!" John grabbed his messenger bag and ran down. There stood a tall man, with skin pale as snow but with eyes like the ocean. Everything that he wore was white except for his shoes and the lining of his fedora, he was smiling with a pipe hanging from his lips. "morning dad." John smiled back.

"Good morning son. Listen, if you're not gonna eat, at least eat an apple. Just because you're in college now, doesn't mean you should—"

"I'll be okay, dad. Really." John sighed before slipping on his converse. "you gotta stop worrying about me, I'm 20. I can handle myself." He gave a thumbs up, "I'll see you later!" and walked out. 

The sun was roaring. Good thing John picked a good outfit with shorts. Today was a good day, he was full of hope. He hopes to meet some new people though. John had friends in high school but sometimes, he'd be the awkward type. It looked like he didn't even fit in his own clique. But no negative thinking now. Good thing he lived close to the school so he could just walk. He doesn't even know how to drive yet.

As John walked on the school campus, he saw people already laughing and smiling. It made him nervous so he decided to occupy himself like he was texting someone. 7:50am. "Already?" John thought. "How long was I looking at myself in the mirror? What time did I even wake up?" He rushed into the building, finding his way to class to see that people already found their seats.

This made him even more nervous because he doesn't even know anyone. He scanned the room before finding a seat in the front corner. empty and no one else was sitting there. He looked down as he walked over and sat down. John probably looked stupid, sitting all alone and doing nothing. he took a deep breath in, "don't worry about it, just act natural." and exhaled quietly.

soon enough the bell rang and other students came in to take their seats. A few people caught john's attention though.

there was a boy with shades and blonde hair. Red seemed to be his favorite color. He gave the "I'm cool" vibe with his headphones blasting music. He sat in the back.  
A girl with big round glasses- She had long black hair, wore a long skirt to her shins. she had a really happy aura around her. She sat in the front middle.  
and another girl but this time, she was a blonde with a short bobbed haircut. What really stood out to John was her black lipstick. that girl looked sophisticated and dark. She sat in the front.

John sat in his seat. he got... a feeling. A feeling where he saw these people before. "Maybe back in high school and I would pass them in the hallway?.. no." he thought real hard about it, but couldn't put his finger on it. Soon enough, his thinking was interrupted by the professor.

"John Egbert?"

he raised his hand. "here."

The professor continued on with names he didn't care about until it got the three students he saw earlier.

"Dave strider?" 

"here." 

"wow.." John thought, blushing in his seat. "His voice is much more deeper than I thought." he rubbed his eyes. "wait, you're straight." 

"jade Harley?"

"here!"

Her voice gave him a really happy vibe that he enjoyed. Maybe he'll go up to her after class.

"rose lalonde?"

"here, Professor." 

she even put Professor at the end of her sentence. John pushed his hair back as he sighed. He was actually very tired. That's what he gets for sleeping at 4am watching those movies again. Maybe a short nap wouldn't hurt but when he woke back up it was already time for lunch.

"hey." A faint voice was calling out to him as a hand was trying to shake him awake. "hey" they said again and this time, John opened his eyes to see the guy with the shades earlier. 

"Time for lunch. Also, I noticed you were sleeping so I got the papers you needed." 

John blushed in embarrassment as he grabbed the papers. "O-Oh, thank you.. uh, Dave." 

Dave smiled. Right before John could say something, a girl's voice shouted from behind them. "Dave!" It's the girl with the big glasses, jade. "are we still having lunch together?" 

"You're not bailing already, are you?" the blonde girl, rose.

Dave shook his head. "no, of course not. I was just giving uh.. John here the papers." 

"Oh," rose smiled, "are you one of Dave's friends? Would you like to have lunch with us?"

so much is going on right now, it's taking a while for John to process it but he nodded, no second answer. "sure, I'd love that." He stood up, grabbing his bag and books before walking out the door with the 3.

"I forgot to ask, what's your name again?" Rose asked, looking over at him. 

"John, John Egbert."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is only introducing themselves and their college majors - I hope this chapter isn’t boring .

"how long have you guys known each other?" John asked, never taking his eyes off his paper.

"actually we met this morning." jade beamed as she chewed her sandwich. 

"oh?" John looked up, confused.

jade nodded. "you see, Dave here didn't see where he was going because his eyes are always glued to that dang phone—"

"i told you once, but I have no problem telling you again- I was texting my brother." Dave interrupted.

"yeah whatever, and then I guess rose was running and didn't see where she was going either."

"but look where that got us, now we're all hanging out right?" rose mumbled from her bottle of water. "we all should thank Dave." 

everyone laughed but john let out a lightheaded chuckle, trying not to be awkward.

"I don't think our new friend here has got a chance to talk yet." all eyes were laid on him. "Egbert? tell us about yourself. We'll all take turns." Dave adjusted his shades.

that was on the spot which made John panic a little, he didn't wanna seem boring and weird but yet he also didn't wanna lie. 

John tapped his cheek, "well let's see." he glanced up thinking a bit before looking back down at the three. "I'm a computer programmer, I guess? But I really suck at it even though I've been doing it since high school. It's only something to fill my spare time with. I don't usually admit this but I really like shitty movies, like con air and little monsters— there's just something about it that I can't stop watching no matter how bad and cliche it can be."

"remind me when I come over to your house, to never watch movies with you." Dave joked. 

"hey, shut up. It's like reading some fucked up book but you can't pull away from it but anyways. Something that I really love is pulling pranks. I've been doing it ever since I was small. I'm kind of an expert so if you ever need help pranking someone, just call the master." John began boasting but only as a joke. 

the others were quiet, as if they were.. thinking of something. This made John anxious but he decided to laugh it off. 

"yeah, I'm not exactly the most interesting person."

"no it's not that," Rose muttered. "It's just.. you remind me-"

"of the biggest dork i have ever met." Dave laughed into his hand as John blushed a little.

"Awh, hey Dave, that's not very nice. I don't suppose you're a very interesting person." Rose furrowed her brows a bit. 

Dave pushed up his shades back on the bridge of his noses with his middle finger. "I didn't say I was the best now did I?" he clasped his hands together. "I used to live in Texas but when I was five, I had to move here because of the jobs. I have a brother and dad that are into puppets for some god awful reason, I think I'm the only sane one in the family thought but hey my brother also likes anime, and he's showed me some pretty dope ones I can show you guys."

"Well I think cliche animes are worse than john's taste in movies." rose giggled.

"Okay one, how dare you and two, that depends of your definition of cliche but no, at least I don't think so. Some of the anime have really good storyline and characters. But to continue: I like making shitty comics, I love photography, rapping and music in general and I kinda like memorabilia which people hate on me for. Like what's the big deal? It's a collection." 

"You make music?" Jade smiled bright as the sun. "We'd love to hear it sometime! Were here to support, right guys?" The two nodded. 

"awh thanks guys, I'm flattered." Dave shook his head a bit trying to hide his smile. 

".. Oh yeah! My turn right?" jade bursted. "well, I'm jade Harley. I kinda know a lot of stuff that I shouldn't know." she blushed. "But it isn't anything like that, not that I think." 

Rose patted her shoulder, reassuring her as a laugh came out. "jade it's okay. We're in college, not elementary school." 

"I know but.. I live with my grandpa and me and him aren't very updated with each other. He's just there, you know? The only thing I ever really have at my house is my dog, bec. I hope you guys get to meet him someday, he loves people." she tapped her chin. "I think I like stuff that people in college aren't supposed to like. You know, like kids shows? I label myself a kid at heart but hey, I have a major interest in nuclear science and firearms. Growing up with my grandpa was quite something. I also like furries—" 

"wait wait, stop, you like furries?" John was disgusted.

jade sighed. "I personally only enjoy the nice and cute part about furries. not all that beastiality crap." 

rose exhaled in relief. "Thank god. Jade, don't scare us like that. the furries are very taboo."

jade nodded. "I also love gardening- I have a greenhouse that I'd like to show you guys someday! when you look at me, I probably seem pretty active but no, I actually sleep a lot because I have narcolepsy.. but that doesn't stop me!" jade enthusiastically said.

the others smiled at her. 

"you seem like a great person, jade." 

"Eh I try to be, thank you rose. What about you? tell us about yourself."

rose sighed, putting her knitting materials down on the table. She has been knitting the whole time they were talking and no one seemed to really care. "I live with an alcoholic mom, she never really gets off her butt to get a job so I provide for myself. We used to live in new York But we moved because I thought she was gonna get a decent job." sighing, she picked up her knit. "I have an interest in eldritch horrors, wizards, books, recently knitting, and also I am very into psychology." 

Dave yawned, "how boring."

"well at least it's better than having a family that gets off to puppets." 

Dave squinted his eyes, "you snarkmaster."

rose release a light laugh. "that's what I was called in elementary school, it's become my favorite name so it's not like it's an insult to me."

"Look rose, you have been sassing me the whole day and—" 

"Dave, we don't wanna embarrass ourselves already do we?" 

jade butted in. "alright guys I think that's enough, aha.."

John bit his lip trying to think of a conversation starter. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot to ask," he cleared his throat. "What majors are you guys taking right now?"

"Neuroscience."

"psychology."

"just music. I don't know anything specifically yet."

John scratched the back of his head, "wow you guys are really smart.."

"what about you?" Jade questioned.

"uh.. actually, I'm not sure yet. I can change it anytime right? there's a lot to choose from.." he laughed embarrassingly.

"You have plenty of time, I'm sure you'll find something." 

"thanks jade.." 

the bell rang suddenly. The four kids stood up, gathering all of their books, papers, and lunches. They all had different classes this time, it was figured out if they had most of it together but they know they'll be passing each other in the hallways. The kids waved goodbye to each other, going their separate ways.

the whole lunch period felt weird. Rose felt as if she already knew John but from a different universe, same with jade and Dave. All seemed to get along really well like they knew each other for a long time. It's a weird thing to experience, you feel as if you're going crazy, but just a tiny bit as it builds up. Especially when you can't explain it.

But that didn't matter. What matters is that they made new friends and they all enjoyed each others company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who should I make the next chapter about?   
> narrative for point of view?  
> who are they meeting?


End file.
